


I will let you down, I will make you hurt

by JustWaitAndSee



Series: My Empire of Dirt [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 05:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18404150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustWaitAndSee/pseuds/JustWaitAndSee
Summary: There's a phone buried in the sands of the Chihuahuan Desert a lifetime and a time jump ago.Does a message make a sound if no one is around to hear it?(five voicemails Gabriel Reyes left Jesse McCree that he never heard plus the one that finally made a sound)





	I will let you down, I will make you hurt

There’s a long moment of silence before Gabriel Reyes begins to speak, “You left Genji. Not the smartest move, McCree. With the ninja, you might have made it a few weeks. Alone - well, I’m sure I’ll see you soon.” 

The static of the voicemail ticks one…two…three seconds of silence. 

In a harsher voice than before he starts up again, “You think I don’t know where Elizabeth Ashe is, McCree? You think I can’t find you? I taught you better than that.”

* * *

Gabe begins to talk as soon as the voicemail clicks through this time. 

He’s proud, almost a laugh in his voice, “Maybe, I underestimated you, but we both know I am going to find you sooner or later, Jesse.” 

A small laugh crackles through the phone line and then a hum. 

“We might have to check in on Ashe again soon though. I didn’t let her loose just to have to deal with Deadlock 2.0. I would say call me back, but as soon as you turn this phone back on I’ll be on your ass. I guess I’ll say…. see you soon.”

* * *

It’s late when the phone call comes in and goes unanswered. 

There’s anger this time, but each word is thick and heavy-snarling only to hide the grief.

“Fuck you, you little piece of shit.” The _sss_ is sharp and through gritted teeth he continues, “I needed you. I thought I could trust you to watch my back.” 

The recording picks up a violent rush of air before it cuts out in a loud crashing sound. 

The call disconnects.

* * *

Once again, the call starts with a long silence before Gabe’s rattled voice says, “You’re really dead, aren’t you?” 

He blows out a short, watery breath, “I don’t know what happened in that desert, but I’m going to come find you, Jesse. I’m going to bring you home. I know you wouldn’t want to stay there.” 

His voice comes out muffled like he’s moving a hand across his face, “Once everything calms down with Jack and the council, I’ll come get your bod-I’ll come get you.” 

“I’ll bring you home, hijo. You can count on me.”

* * *

The voice is static and anger. 

The voice is death. 

“I’m going to rip your spine from your body, you traitor.”

* * *

“Hey, hijo, I know you’re on the flight home right now, but you forgot your jacket at the house. I know- we-“

A breath crackles across the recording, “We have a lot to talk about. Once Angela clears you, we’ll schedule a video call and debrief about the whole killer spirit thing.” He clicks his tongue like he’d debating his words, “We’ll figure this out, hijo - together. Just like we always do.” 

He lets out a sigh, “Call me back. You gotta tell me if you want this shipped or I’ll bring it when Jack and I fly to Europe for Christmas.” 

He seems to hesitate to end the call for a moment and adds, “Rest up, I’ll see you soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> A: Hey, Reyes! What’s up?  
> R: Where’s McCree, Ashe?  
> A: What do you mean where’s McCree? You had him last.  
> R: You don’t gotta protect him.  
> A: Protect him?  
> R: …  
> A: DID YOU FUCKING LOSE, MCCREE? HOW DO YOU FUCKING LOSE A PERSON, REYES?


End file.
